Give her a chance
by Lizdacious
Summary: Miley does something she never thought she would do. Date Lillian Truscott. Liley. Oneshot.


Lilly was sitting on the floor, her head against the board of Oliver's bed. She was frowning, and picking at her nails. Whenever she comes over Oliver's house, they never do anything, just watch movies, or talk. Oliver was resting on his bed; his breathing was in a steady rhythm. "Oliver, I think I'm lesbian," Lilly blurted out. Suddenly his breathing became jagged and irregular. He sat up.

"How do you know?" he was looking at Lilly, but she was still picking at pieces of skin surrounding her nail.

"Well… the same way you know you like girls," Lilly responded, a bit irritated to Oliver's response, she raised her thumb to mouth, and started biting at her nails.

"You know that you don't like boys though?" Oliver's voice held desperation in it.

"Well, I don't know," Lilly only wanted to tell Oliver because he was her best friend, but she didn't want to get into a really long conversation about it.

"Have you kissed any boys?" Oliver asked scooting closer to Lilly on his bed.

She looked down at the floor, avoiding Oliver's gaze, and started tapping her feet, "No," she finally responded.

"Have you kissed any girls?" he now asked.

Lilly was becoming a bit restless with his interrogation, "No," Lilly said with a bit of an attitude and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Don't get feisty with me," Oliver said calmly, "I'm just trying to get inside my best friend's head. Besides you were the one who brought it up," he crossed his arms in a defensive motion.

"Oliver, you're much more of a girl than I am," Lilly finally said after a few moments of silence. "Most guys would just be like 'Oh, cool,' or 'Sweet! Can you make out with a girl now?!' But not you Oliver…" Lilly faked a disappointed sigh.

"Well, I'm going to ignore what you just said, and continue with my questions," Oliver began, "How do you know you don't like boys if you never kissed any?"

"Really Oliver, I don't know," Lilly personally was too embarrassed to say her true thoughts, even with Oliver.

"Lilly," Oliver said with a beckoning tone. Lilly finally looked at Oliver, her face was now inches away from his. She was about to move over, when Oliver dipped his head lower, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Lilly's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, and quickly moved away. She seemed annoyed at Oliver, but at the same time not wanting to hurt him. She didn't want to be the first one to talk, so she waited for Oliver, fiddling with her thumbs, until he decided to, "You felt nothing?" his voice was just barely above a whisper, and she heard him tremble saying it.

She didn't know what to say, Oliver has been her best friend for a long time, and she didn't want anything more or anything less, but she was afraid that if she spoke her true feelings, they might be something less. "When you don't talk after a big event, that means you're debating with yourself what to say," Oliver spoke louder now, and he said it with confidence.

"I like girls," Lilly finally mumbled. That was the point she was trying to get across to Oliver in the first place.

"And I was helping you make sure you did," he said, sliding down his bed, to be able to sit next to her on the floor.

Lilly was unsure about his answer. Was he telling the truth? Or trying to cover that he really was in love with her. "Any crushes?" Oliver didn't like silence that much.

"Undisclosed," she hated talking about crushes. She only talked with Miley about boys, because she had to pretend she was straight, she couldn't let Miley know the truth.

"Fine," Oliver grumbled, but then he slowly smiled… it was the biggest grin Lilly had ever seen on Oliver, "you like Miley," he teased.

Lilly immediately turned a bright shade of red, and hid her face from Oliver. "I knew it!" he spoke proudly, and gave Lilly a slight push, "C'mon Lils, don't be embarrassed, she's a great person to have a crush on. Beautiful, smart, able to sing, and just so happens to be your best friend."

"That's why Miley can't know," Lilly said exasperated.

"Know what?" Miley said walking in. Her long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, allowing every single feature of her face to be seen, she was absolutely stunning, and Lilly had to take a sharp intake of breath to make sure she wouldn't faint. Miley's shirt was clinging to her in all the right places, and she was wearing tight jeans, Lilly squeezed her eyes shut. It has been too long of a pause now, and anything she says, Miley's going to know it's an excuse or lie.

"Okay, never mind," Miley said a bit annoyed and placed her purse on Oliver's computer chair. "Just thought I'd stop by to see if you wanted to come over for dinner then stay the night?"

Lilly's eyes were still shut, and know she was hiding her head from Miley. Oliver looked back and forth between them, uncertain if he should butt in or not. "Lilly likes you," as soon as those words escaped his mouth, he clasped his hands to lips, only to let out a squeak of fear.

Miley looked confused, and darted her eyes over to Lilly, to see something drip on the floor… they were tears. Miley realized Oliver was telling the truth, and that must've been what Lilly didn't want her to know.

Oliver felt ashamed, and avoided looking at Lilly, making Lilly cry was worse than when she would get angry and sometimes hit him. He wished right now he was getting a bruise on his arm, but instead his heart felt bruised for making Lilly cry.

Miley didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort Lilly, but she didn't want Lilly in the way Lilly wanted her, and she wanted to punch Oliver for being a doughnut. More tears began hitting the floor, and Miley had to admit this was one of the most awkward positions she's ever been in. She slowly walked over to Lilly, placing only her hand on her shoulder. Normally if Lilly was crying, she would pull her into a hug, but now she felt like if she did that Lilly would think of it as something else.

Lilly cringed away from her touch, and was rubbing her eyes, anything to not see Miley. Oliver nervously began cracking his fingers, he didn't know what to do, but he decided the best thing to do, was to keep his mouth shut.

"Lilly," Miley said concerned.

Lilly stood up, and began heading for the door, but stalled for a few seconds in the doorframe to say, "Miley, I don't think we should be friends anymore. And Oliver, don't expect me to say anything to you again," then she stormed out, and Miley heard the pounding of her footsteps hitting every step.

"You're such a doughnut!" Miley spoke strongly, clearly aggravated, she felt like pulling her hair out and screaming.

"I didn't—I know—I couldn't…" but Oliver couldn't find the right words to use, and before he said another stupid thing, decided to not say anything at all. He sniffled a bit, before the tears began flowing from his eyes, "I'm so stupid," he finally whimpered.

"You finally said something intelligent," Miley said heading for the door Lilly exited just moments ago. She began making her way towards Lilly's house; she decided that she didn't want to lose Lilly as a friend, so she would date Lilly.

She wants Lilly to be happy, and at least it would be an experience. She arrived at the blue and white house, with a number 4 on it, and the label 'Truscott's house.' Miley was about to knock on the front door, when she heard Lilly in the backyard, crying. Miley walked over to the fence, and opened the gate.

Lilly's head snapped to the fence to see Miley standing there. "I'm willing to give us a try, as long as you promise no matter how it ends, we'll stay friends," Miley said walking down the path, towards Lilly.

Lilly's heart skipped a beat, and her crying seemed to instantly stop, only to hiccup. "I-I promise," Lilly bit her bottom lip. Miley felt relieved, she didn't want to lose Lilly ever; Lilly was too much of an amazing person.

--------------

Lilly was sitting on the couch, with Miley's head resting on her shoulder, they've been dating for two weeks now, but nothing more than hugs, and laying on each other has happened. Lilly has been dying to kiss Miley, but Miley says she's not ready. Lilly raised her hand, and stroked Miley's hair; they're watching _The Little Mermaid_, because Lilly's little sister wanted to see it. She was lying on the floor, her chin in her hands.

Miley moved one of her arms, so it was close enough to Lilly's other hand, and laced her fingers with Lilly. Lilly smiled at this, and gently put her head on top of Miley's.

Miley was beginning to have mixed feelings she was extremely confused. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. In the beginning she was dating Lilly to make her happy, and for the fact she didn't want to lose Lilly, but now, something in her told her that Lilly was something more. She always thought Lilly was pretty, but Miley just wasn't attracted to girls in general.

Miley realized something though. She loved Lilly's personality. And for that, she was in love with Lilly. Miley just ignored that they were both girls, and accepted that she loved another girl. But Lilly being a girl, also made her unsure about kissing Lilly, yes she loved her personality, but it was a bit more difficult for Miley to love all of Lilly, including her feminine features.

Miley suddenly got the urge to look into Lilly's eyes, something told her that all her questions would be answered. She moved her head, and Lilly lifted her own off Miley's, and faced her. She was met with eyes staring into her own, while Miley looked confused and trying to look for something, Lilly stayed calm, her eyes seemed to smile at Miley.

Miley understood now. To love someone is to love every part of them, no matter what. Miley kissed Lilly gently on the lips, it was quick, but nonetheless their first kiss together. Lilly sighed in happiness, and snuggled her head into the crook of Miley's neck and shoulder. And she said something, in a whisper, that made Miley stiffen, smile, and made her heart beat faster… not mention her hands became sweaty. "I love you," the way Lilly's lips moved, it made the words have a bigger impact. She was so beautiful, and elegant when she wanted to be.

Miley waited until her heart slowed down, and moved her palms against her pants, still smiling, she responded, "I love you too."

Lilly's little sister turned around, and began giggling. "Lilly and Miley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first came love--" Lilly interrupted her by throwing a pillow at her.

Her sister frowned, "Mom!" she screamed, and Lilly signed moving away from Miley. "Here we go again," Lilly murmured.

"Let's go," Miley said suddenly, and stood up, grasping Lilly's hand, and ran for the back door. Miley jogged over to Lilly's swing set, and sat down on the swing. She began moving a bit, but stopped when Lilly sat on Miley. She looked into Miley's eyes, wondering if it was okay to kiss her again. Miley engaged the first one, but Lilly was still uncertain how Miley felt.

"Can I kiss you?" Lilly asked a bit embarrassed, but nonetheless, didn't stop locking eyes with Miley. A small smile played across Miley's face, "of course," she responded.

Lilly tilted her head, to make sure their noses wouldn't hit, and went to kiss Miley, but since they were both smiling, got a clanking of their teeth, immediately after, Miley and Lilly began hysterically laughing.

Miley kissed Lilly's cheek, "you're so cute," Miley was trying to make herself more open around Lilly, with her emotions and feelings, "and inexperienced," Miley smirked at her last comment, it was meant to tease Lilly.

"Hey!" Lilly said back, making a frowning face, and crossed her arms, "I would be better if someone else helped me," she stuck her tongue out at Miley.

Miley leaned forward, and licked Lilly's tongue, Lilly felt chills run down her body. She pulled her tongue back in her own mouth, and kissed Miley. This time, there were no clattering teeth, Miley kissed back and Lilly pulled away. She never kissed anyone before, and although the feeling was amazing, it was still something she was unsure about, "I'm a bad kisser, aren't I?" Lilly asked looking at the grass.

"Practice makes perfect," Miley responded, lifting Lilly's chin, and kissed her again. After Lilly still being a bit awkward with the kissing, Miley pulled back, "just trying moving your lips with mine," she coaxed. The next kiss was much more successful. Miley felt her whole body tingling, a feeling she never thought she'd experience from Lilly.

Lilly began to feel more confident, and ended the kiss and a small nibble on Miley's lower lip, and she heard the ever-so-slightest moan escape Miley. Miley brought her lips to Lilly's ear, brushing them against it, "you're learning fast," Miley watched Lilly's body shake from the excitement Miley was able to give her.

"Lillian Truscott! Get over here now, and explain to me what you did to your sister!"

Lilly groaned, and got off Miley, "don't go anywhere," Lilly said pointing her finger at Miley.

"Don't worry, I won't," Miley responded smiling. She was happy she loved Lilly Truscott; she loved how Lilly's lips were so soft. "Maybe boys were never meant for me," Miley whispered to herself, grinning.


End file.
